Screaming Whispers
by twinxie1OO
Summary: The story of how Ghirahim became Demise's slave. Infant Ghirahim fic.


**Authors note: Hello fanficers! This is my version of how it all went down with Ghirahim's babyhood. Or how he got into Demise's hands. Whatever you wanna call it. XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda or any of it's characters.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

The white haired woman ran forward with a beating heart. The flames enveloped the surrounding trees, making them timber over into the path ahead.

The screams of the other women and children reached her ears and instinctively she clutched her precious bundle tighter. She hushed her son softly and pulled her hood over their eyes, trying to block out the ashes falling from the sky.

The roars of a furious demon king drew closer. Her heart screamed and flew to the top of her throat. She could feel his hateful aura drawing nearer. She ran faster than she ever had before, not really caring where her legs carried her, as long as it was away from beast in the flames.

She dodged the burning trees, hissing when their flaming leaves grazed her skin. She had to find a way! It couldn't end like this! Her son's life couldn't end like this!

"_How did this all begin?" _She thought to herself.

* * *

_One week earlier…_

Demise clenched the report paper tightly with a shaking fist. "They move ever closer…"

"My King, the humans have done no wrong. So they are a little too close to our borders, what of that? Send someone to tell them to settle elsewhere. There is no need for bloodshed." Rahim tried to ease his friends impending temper.

Demise's fiery eyes flickered up to Rahim's brown ones. He was a good friend- and advisor- of Demise. Rahim was a pale demon with silvery hair that was as straight as a board. He was mostly a compassionate, kind and merciful demon (ironic, really,) although aggressively protective of the innocent. Usually this was a nice character trait until it imposed itself on Demise's plans.

"Those wretched bags of flesh deserve all the bloodshed I can offer." Demise spoke through gritted teeth.

"Come on, Demise. Can't you share the world?" Rahim asked hopefully, slipping into casual speech.

"No." Demise answered simply.

Rahim sighed. This topic would have to be taken up at a later time. "Well, I am sure we will come to a conclusion sooner or later. The servants will have had dinner ready by now, shall we think it over food?"

Demise contemplated what he wanted to do. Then with a firm nod he stood up and led the way out of his study.

* * *

Rahim entered into his family's chambers and went to his bedroom, sighing with happiness at the sight of his wife after such a long day. She stood facing the window with their newly born child cradled in her arms. "Ghalia? I haven't seen you all day." He spoke sweetly as he removed his cloak.

She turned around with a smile at the sound of his voice. Her curly snow white hair flowed out behind her as she decreased the distance between them. They shared a short and sweet kiss and returned to the pleasantries of speaking.

"How is Raline and Ghirahim?" Rahim asked as he checked his appearance in the mirror.

"Ghirahim has been alternating sleeping, eating and crying all day." She said with a tired smile. "And Raline is playing with her friends. Something about a jump rope competition?" Her crystal blue eyes lit up with laughter. "And you? How was your day?" She asked her husband as she admired him.

"Somewhat stressful. Some humans made a settlement near the outskirts of Faron woods. Demise wants to send some of our demons to slaughter them, being the angry person he is, and I am trying to dissuade him." Rahim took off his arm ring and turned back to his wife.

She smiled as she placed little Ghirahim in his crib. "Well I am glad you are taking the peaceful route. I think if we just learn to live and let live we could coexist peacefully with the humans." She thought of the vast world they lived in and how it really shouldn't be a problem. The entry into the demon lands was on the outskirts of Faron. All of the demons lived in a place called the Demon Fortress which was a gothic styled kingdom made of black marble and stone. The kingdom laid on the stormy plains. Because of the evil in the kingdom, they had evil weather, so to speak. The plains were surrounded by the outskirts of Faron woods and by the Shadow Mountains. The Shadow Mountains was where they got their black stone to make buildings. These places have never had actual "names" but if you looked at them, you would say that the names were fairly fitting.

"I hope your wisdom will find its way into Raline and Ghirahim." Rahim spoke proudly as he praised his wife. "If only Demise would see that we need to-" Just at that moment, five year old Raline entered the room.

"Mommy! Daddy! I won! I won!" She exclaimed happily. She ran inside their bedroom and jumped up onto the bed. "I am the best jump roper ever!" Her pale white cheeks were flushed pink from the exercise. Her violet eyes were dancing with happiness as she chatted about her whole day. "…and then after we played with our dolls, Laana said that we should have a jump rope competition! So I said 'okey dokey' and we played and then some more of our friends wanted to join until there were six of us! And I STILL won! It was me, Laana, Folah, Solae, Thaina and Becceara! Can you believe it?!"

Her parents chuckled at her exuberance. "That is wonderful, but make sure you keep it quiet, Raline. The baby is still sleeping." Ghalia reminded softly.

Raline's mouth formed a big 'O' and she settled for whispering in a quieter tone. She swayed excitedly as she spoke, making her silver curly hair wave about.

Rahim smiled as he watched the whole scene unfold before him, perfectly content with his life.

* * *

Rahim roamed the massive black halls. His face was grim as he slowly walked with a report in hand. Demise was not going to like this report. No. Not at all.

He walked to the door of his study and knocked on the door. "My King?"

"Enter!" Demise's voice said curtly from the inside.

Rahim entered cautiously. "My King, I carry a disturbing report." He sat down at the opposite head of the table.

"Out with it." Demise spoke swiftly. If Rahim knew what it contained, why should he bother to read it himself?

"Well…the human settlement…they moved closer. And I don't think they intend to move." Rahim closed his eyes, waiting for the 'boom,' but none came. He opened one eye and quickly opened both when he saw Demise smiling.

"Well then…They have made my mind up for me. I will send some of our soldiers and end it all." Demise chuckled. "Fools. They brought this upon themselves. Why they didn't stay in the heart of Faron with that massive statue of the wretch is beyond me."

"Demise," Rahim interjected hastily. "Did you at least send a messenger to ask them to leave?"

"I don't need to! They know very well who owns the surface!" Demise raised his voice with anger.

Rahim backed down and nodded. "As you wish…My King." Rahim stood and bowed, then made a beeline for the exit. He knew what he had to do. He couldn't let those people get slaughtered.

* * *

Raline leaned forward and looked through the window. "Mommy?" She looked up and over her shoulder at her mother. "Why are there a bunch soldiers in the courtyard?"

Ghalia joined her daughter at the window. Living at the palace had its perks but it also had its disadvantages. The soldiers would always meet in the courtyard before going on a mission and when her daughter saw these types of things, it made it hard to answer her questions. She was yet so young.

Ghalia knew where they were going and what they were going to do. Word spread quickly. She was spared from answering when Rahim barged through the door. They jumped on his arrival.

"Rahim!" Ghalia exclaimed as she placed a hand on her heart. "You scared us!"

"I'm sorry, but I must be brief." He said as he grabbed his cloak and put it on.

"Are you going with the soldiers, daddy?" Raline asked, completely unaware and oblivious.

"Sort of." He stopped and stared into his wife's eyes. "I am going ahead of them."

"What?!" Ghalia yelped. He must have lost his mind!

"What does that mean?" Raline tugged at her mom's dress.

"When did you decide this?" Ghalia said, becoming angry. It was not a safe mission. When Demise found out what he was doing…she didn't even want to imagine it. She needed her husband here…in one piece.

"Shortly after speaking with the King." He said as he began to pack a bag full of necessities.

"What is going on?" Raline said louder, becoming irritated at being ignored.

"It is only a small settlement! Not their entire race! It will be fine! Just stay here!" Ghalia pleaded.

"Daddy is running a race?" Raline, now thoroughly confused, crossed her arms.

"I will be if I don't leave now." He buttoned the bag. "I must go. I will return. I promise." Before his wife could protest, he kissed her and then the head of his daughter. "I'll be home soon." And without another word, he was out the door.

* * *

Rahim thundered over the plains. It was already dark by the time he reached the heart of the them.

The stormy plains always had storm clouds, day or night. Sometimes it rained but luckily not this time. However the clouds angrily spat out lightning.

Confident that he would not get struck he urged his horse faster. He charged straight through the wind. Under the cover of night he quickly passed the camping soldiers who were headed for the same location. His horse weaved its way between the tree trunks. It went on like this till midnight. Then at last, he saw a firelight.

He reared and jumped off of his horse. "WAKE UP!" He banged on the doors of the newly built wooden cottages. Quickly the people came out tiredly yet alert.

"Demon!" A man of high importance, or Rahim guessed by his robes, drew his sword and waved it at him. "Explain yourself!"

"You have got to leave! The demon king has sent soldiers to kill you all! You must return to the heart of Faron! They will be here by morning!" Rahim did his best to speak plainly and bluntly. There was no time to waste.

"Why should we trust you?" The man asked, placing his sword at Rahim's throat. There was a murmur of agreement from the people.

"Does it sound like something the demon king wouldn't do?" Rahim asked, knowing exactly what they thought of Demise.

There was another murmur of agreement, mostly from the women. They didn't want to take any chances. However their husbands started getting their swords, wanting to fight for what was theirs.

"Then we will defend to the death what is ours!" The man said. The men shouted and raised their swords.

"No, no, no! You don't stand a chance! These are demons! Masters of magic! Swallow your pride and leave! Go where it is safe!" Rahim shouted, his voice sharp with frustration. Why didn't they understand?

"We'll fight! Go and tell them we will be ready!" The man said arrogantly.

Rahim had no choice but to get back on his horse and leave. His conscience was clear. He just hoped that Demise didn't notice that he was gone…or that he was a traitor…

* * *

"Ghalia!" A servant entered their family apartments. She seemed flustered and scared.

"Mabella!" Ghalia rushed into the living room. "What is it? What is wrong? Is Rahim alright?" She urged her friend to sit on the couch.

"D-Demise…" She breathed. It appeared that she had ran right to her to tell her the news. "He knows. He knows! He is out for Rahim's blood! You and your family are marked as traitors! You must flee! Go now! Word has spread! Anyone who finds you has been ordered to bring you to Demise! They are coming here now!"

Ghalia shot up and made her way to the bathroom. This was all too much for her. She emptied her stomachs contents in the toilet. When she composed herself she came back, but to her surprise, Mabella was gone, probably in fear for her life.

She looked around frantically. "Raline!" She called out. She ran into the nursery and grabbed Ghirahim who began crying at being so abruptly awoken. "Raline!"

"Here I am!" Raline ran into the room, half eaten sandwich in hand.

"Follow me and make sure you are silent!" Ghalia said hastily. She knocked the sandwich from her daughters hand and grabbed the empty palm. Raline did as her mom said but was getting more fearful with every step they ran. They slipped past guards and rounded corners with caution.

They eventually reached the main level of the castle. They sneaked out the back entrance and fled to the stables. Ghalia picked a random horse and placed her daughter upon it, giving Raline the baby so she had free hands. Raline clutched her baby brother protectively, though what she was protecting him from was unknown to her. "Where are we going?" She whispered.

"Away. No more questions!" Ghalia said firmly. Each second they wasted was a second closer to…whatever Demise had planned. Most likely death. She jumped up behind her on the horse. Immediately they were off. Racing through the plains and racing against time.

* * *

Demise saw the horse carrying three with a sadistic smile. He telepathically communicated to the captain of the guard who was leading the mission on the human settlement. "_Rahim is out. If you find him, capture him. He is a traitor, but leave him alive. Same goes for his wife and children. And don't attack the settlement before I get there. I want to do this personally._"

"_Yes, My King._" A voice came back to him.

Demise went to the stables and mounted his black stallion.

* * *

Rahim saw his family from afar. Ignoring the lightning and the now pouring rain, he urged his horse towards them. They raced across the plains waiting for the familiar embrace.

"Daddy!" Raline gave Ghirahim back to her mother and jumped into her father's arms. "You won't believe what happened!"

"What? What happened?" He asked anxiously.

"Uh…I don't know. Tell us, mommy!" She said. She was somewhat satisfied that she was now going to hear what was going on, since her parents couldn't go someplace private.

"Well…" She contemplated what she was going to say as she comforted the sobbing Ghirahim in her arms. "Hush, Ghirahim. It is alright." She looked up and spoke. "Well, Demise figured that you left so he has the whole kingdom searching for us. And if they catch us…" She trailed off in a horrible vision.

"Was daddy not supposed to leave?" Raline asked innocently.

"No, but I needed to to warn some people. Now we shouldn't talk here. We are out in the open. Come on!" He turned his horse around and headed back for the woods, seeing as how they couldn't go home anymore.

* * *

Demise's stallion galloped supernaturally fast across the Stormy Plains. In half an hour he reached his soldier's encampment. He jumped off of his horse and called for the Captain.

"My King." The Captain bowed low. "We have waited like you said."

"Good, but there is no more reason to prolong this day. Let's begin. Start a fire." Demise said curtly.

"Bring firewood!" The captain shouted to a more lowly soldier.

"No, a forest fire!" Demise corrected harshly.

"Oh." The captain apologized and ordered for torches to be brought out. They set about setting the forest on fire.

* * *

"Look!" Raline shouted. Her finger pointed to the trees ahead who were now burning with flames so tall they touched the sky.

"What do we do? We can't go in that!" Ghalia shouted over the sound of the fire.

Rahim started turning his horse around. He halted suddenly when he saw the sight before him: Demon warriors coming from the plains, cornering them towards the fire. He turned back. "We have to! There is no other place to go!"

Ghalia turned her head to see why. Her eyes quickly widened in horror. She spurred her mare into a dead run, her husband already ahead.

They jumped over burning logs and bushes. The repentant and regretful screams of the nearby human settlement drew nearer and louder. Focusing on not steering the horse into a burning tree, the two horses and four people got separated. It was a few minutes after the fact that they noticed.

"RAHIM!" Ghalia screamed, accompanied by the wails of her baby boy.

There was no answer. Her horse continued to run, and with Ghalia searching around for Rahim, it tripped. Ghalia clutched her baby as she flew forward and rolled onto the fallen ashy leaves. "Ah!"

She stood up, remarkably unharmed and walked over to the unmoving horse. She grimaced and turned away. She had to make this escape by foot.

* * *

"GHALIA!"

"MOMMY!"

The two voices screamed over and over. Rahim looked about until he saw a dreaded sight. Demise was galloping towards himself and his daughter. He kicked the horse into a speedy run but it was too late.

Demise's hand glowed red as he magically picked up Rahim with telekinesis. The horse, along with Raline, sped out of his sight. "RALINE!" Rahim screamed.

Though she was out of his sight, he heard her scream back 'daddy.' He struggled against the invisible chains. "Demise! Let me go! Don't hurt my family! Please! How could you do this?" Words spewed out of his mouth whatever popped into his head.

Demise laughed. "You were a fool to betray me, Rahim. You and your family will pay for it!" His magic brought the floating body of Rahim closer. He drew his sword and placed it over his heart. "Are you ready?"

Rahim stood stock still, fear for his family flooded into his eyes. "Demise, please don-"

And his words were cut short.

* * *

Raline fell from her horse a long while ago. She raced through the trees, trying to avoid the flames. She ran past the human settlement but didn't stay because the guards were chasing the people around. She didn't know why. You should never run with pointed objects. Or at least that is what her mom said.

The dirt around the settlement was wet and red. She didn't know what that was either. Maybe they spilled some punch? She didn't care to ponder it. She kept running and running without sparing a glance behind her. She thought that was what her parents would want her to do.

"Daddy?" She asked the air. She knew he was gone and that she was lost. She wished this nightmare would stop! It was like she couldn't wake up! Everywhere she looked she saw red and orange and black! She was hot and sweaty and wanted to curl up in a ball and cry.

Eventually she saw green. She coughed from the smoke wall she passed through and burst forth in glorious daylight. Clear bright daylight. Although this hell she was recently in was behind her she knew she was still not safe. She saw a river ahead and made way for it. She sprinted forward and, without looking, jumped into the water.

The roaring white rapids pulled her about. They dragged her under and side to side. She kicked like a mad girl until her little body slammed into something rough. A boulder. She pulled herself towards the surface and laid down on the rock surface. She breathed heavily for a few minutes and then peacefully closed her eyes and fell asleep, alone on her little rock island in the middle of the rapids…

* * *

Ghalia weaved her way through the trees. Was there any end to this fire?

The ashes snowed heavily from the sky and the smoke burned her eyes. Then she used her cloak to protect Ghirahim's face. Ghirahim began to cry louder and louder. She patted his back comfortingly. She could feel Demise's presence. It was close and angrier than ever. Demise wanted a job done completely.

She raced a corner around a tree and stopped dead in her tracks. There Demise was with a bloodied sword, and her husband's lifeless body on the ground.

She screamed in horror, making Demise chuckle. He walked forward stealthily. For a moment everything went quiet. She drowned out the noise of the fire and wails of her son. It was just her bare life, before a ruthless killer. His for the taking.

"Instead of me asking for the last words you will ever say, how about I tell you the last words you will ever hear?" He said, with a sadistic smile on his lips.

She backed away from her king in fear. She tripped on a root and fell on her back. She hugged her baby with one arm and held herself up with the other. "Stop!" She screamed as he bent down and ripped Ghirahim from her grasp.

He held the screaming infant before her. "Besides taking your life, I will take your son as well. I will raise him to instill fear in the hearts of humans. He will never be a traitor. Instead he shall be my slave."

Her eyes began to fill up with tears as the last sentence came out.

"And he will know that his parents never wanted him to live. I will be the only person he will ever need. Isn't that right, Ghirahim?" Demise mockingly asked the child who just cried more and more. "Say bye-bye to mamma." He laughed and drew out his sword.

Fear welled up in her eyes flowing down her cheeks along with her tears. Her only hope now was that Raline was alive and that one day her son would know the truth. One day they would have each other. And that her son would live a long and happy life.

In an instant the sword found its mark.

* * *

_One week later…_

Ghirahim sucked his thumb contently as Demise watched him sleep in his crib. Demise grinned evilly as he patted the child's head.

"I have great things planned for you, Ghirahim. Great things…"

* * *

**Author's note: Sorry if it is not that great. I'm sick. XD Anyway, I hope you liked it! Please leave a review! If you haven't read my two other stories, I would encourage you to do so! Starting with **_**"I was a Teenage Ghirahim!"**_

**Thank you!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
